


Walking of the Chessboard

by mangacrack



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, cage fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-03
Updated: 2011-07-03
Packaged: 2017-10-21 00:02:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/218576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangacrack/pseuds/mangacrack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The promise hung between them just like the topic of their destiny did, but they both knew this was a start. A start to find the edge of the chessboard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walking of the Chessboard

**Title:** Walking off the Chessboard  
 **Author:** mangacrack  
 **Pairings:** Michael/Lucifer  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Spoilers:** Season 6, just to be safe  
 **Warning:** none  
 **Word count:** 528  
 **Summary:** The promise hung between them just like the topic of their destiny did, but they both knew this was a start. A start to find the edge of the chessboard.

 

“So … walking off the chessboard”, Michael mumbled against his brothers wing. “Did you actually meant this?”

Lucifer just huffed and buried his own wings deeper in Michaels grace. It was comforting, feeling heaven's own fire so close again to himself. So peacefully, even it was merely a moment between their fighting rounds, when no one bothered to get up.

“No, I didn't”, the archangel said. “But since the whole apocalypse was about Sam and Dean anyway I'm not surprised that we both ended up down here.”

Michael slowly beat once with a pair of his wings and Lucifer took it as agreement. Not that his brother would actually say at such, but the longer they spent here the more Michael seemed to lose up.

Probably it was due to the fact they were alone in here now, after Castiel and Death freed them from their vessels.

At least, for him. Michael's slow mending of his being could be traced back to the absence of host.

It was indeed a miracle his elder brother was beginning having own thoughts so soon, after his personality had been ruled by combined voices of all angels in his head.

Apparently it had been a long time since Michael could've heard himself thinking. He hadn't been able to with all the thoughts their other brothers were pouring into heaven.

Only the absence of it had brought them – Lucifer more than Michael, who was still clinging to his swindling denial – to the realization the host had more ruled Michael than the other way around like it was supposed to be.

No wonder that heaven was able to produce angels like Zachariah, with their father absent and a lot of gone rough archangels.

“Do you think Castiel will be able to stand his ground?”, Michael asked after a while.

Lucifer snorted. His brother thought still circled around to well being of the host, no matter if it wore him thin.

“Perhaps”, he said grudgingly since he hadn't forgotten the holy fire Castiel had used against Michael, “he's a creative little bitch and probably more persistent than Raphael. Even if he isn't, they're going to return to us pretty soon anyway.”

At some point a soul would be crazy and greedy enough to think rising to archangels could to him a favour. The cage would open again and the game would begin anew.

With him on one side and Michael on the other, Lucifer realized bitterly.

Somehow the world would find a way to tear them apart again.

“Lucifer”, Michael whispered and brushed his wings against his, “I won't leave the cage without you.”

The promise hung between them just like the topic of their destiny did, but they both knew this was a start.

A start to find the edge of the chessboard.


End file.
